


Almost Summer

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: (...) “Di cosa stai parlando?”Draco Malfoy quasi diciassette anni si voltò esterrefatto verso l’uomo in piedi di fronte al focolare.Suo padre non lo guardava, gli dava il profilo scarno.“Ma si…mi spiace di averti sbattuto in terra, e di averti chiamato…in quel modo. Me ne rammarico.”Gli occhi pallidi del ragazzo nel suo completo scuro si strinsero appena, una ombra vacua, inconsistente li attraversò fugace come un lampo.“Oh… non fa nulla, padre.”Buttò lì, perché non ricordava assolutamente l’episodio di riferimento - tranne per un piccolo, strano accenno di calore al centro del petto - e non aveva voglia di chiedere ulteriori informazioni.Però qualcun altro non aveva dimenticato...





	Almost Summer

**Almost Summer**   


 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
Draco osservava se’ stesso. 

Era ancora troppo gracile per i suoi gusti... gli sarebbe piaciuto assomiglare di più a suo padre, essere più alto.

  
Il suo riflesso nel vetro appena pulito dall’Elfo  era nitido contro lo sfondo del cielo slavato. 

 

Quella mattina c’era un bel sole. 

 

Il giardino oltre la finestra della sua stanza si mostrava in tutta la sua gloria - frutto del lavoro alacre di tutti gli Elfi della casa - sarebbe stato un giorno perfetto per volare, ma Draco non ne aveva voglia.Sedeva apaticamente nel grande vano di pietra della finestra, piacevolmente freddo sotto il suo corpo. Era molto caldo, quasi estate e lui non aveva voglia di muoversi dal suo fresco rifugio.Per un bel po’ il suo sguardo pallido vagò svogliatamente su quel panorama, era come se non lo vedesse. Draco aveva mosso i suoi primi passi in quel giardino, tredici anni prima… _e lo conosceva come le sue tasche_. No, l’attenzione del ragazzo era per qualcos’altro, al di là di quella scena… il ritorno a casa di suo padre. 

 

Dire che Draco lo adorava era un _eufemismo_. 

 

Era capace di starsene per ore incantato ad ascoltare tutti quei racconti di cose che suo padre aveva fatto, imprese compiute prima della caduta di Voldemort - sapere che si trattava di racconti da custodire come segreti per non mettere nei guai suo padre, e che lui veniva considerato degno di ascoltarli, degno soprattutto di fiducia gli gonfiava sempre il cuore in maniera strana e lo riempiva di _orgoglio_.

Adorava anche il modo in cui gli occhi pallidi di Lucius guizzavano quando rievocava una vittoria ottenuta dalla sua abilità di scaltro uomo politico - le confidenze sul panorama politico di suo padre erano al ben al di là della completa comprensione, per Draco ma lui ascoltava lo stesso quando suo padre ne parlava, rapito.Draco gli rispondeva spesso, ribatteva ai molti ‘no’ che di tanto in tanto arrivavano, ed aveva sbattuto con furia la porta, in alcune occasioni. 

Ma i suoi capricci non venivano mai accolti da suo padre con violenza, ne’ arrivavano le punizioni, dopo…non era mai arrivato uno schiaffo, a dire il vero. 

 

No, Lucius lasciava che se ne andasse sbattendo la porta, lo lasciava a crogiolarsi nel suo malumore… non era come sua madre, che spesso replicava duramente, o lo metteva in castigo. Lucius lo lasciva ‘sfogare’… e poi riusciva sempre ad ottenere che lui gli obbedisse, annullando le ragioni originali della disputa.Era un abile gioco e Draco ne era a malapena consapevole, a quei tempi.Un guizzo improvviso attraversò lo sguardo del ragazzo: il suo snello corpo flessuoso scattò in piedi. 

Aveva sentito l’inconfondibile schiocco di una materializzazione, e solo una persona poteva materializzarsi così all’interno di quella dimora.In realtà, Draco non voleva chiedere niente, non aveva pretese, almeno non quel giorno. 

Semplicemente Draco correva a salutarlo ogni volta che rientrava da Londra, quando era a casa per le vacanze. A volte suo padre tornava dal Ministero, verso le tre del pomeriggio, dopo un pranzo, ed il ragazzo scivolava nel salotto accanto alle cucine - dove sapeva che suo padre sedeva di solito, talvolta parlottando fittamente con sua madre degli ultimi sviluppi - solo per essere guardato da quegli occhi pallidi, che invariabilmente si alzavano su di lui quando entrava nella stanza.Suo padre non era un uomo incline alle ‘smancerie’ - lo abbracciava raramente - ma non mancava mai di rivolgergli qualche parola, fosse anche un ‘come é andata, hai fatto i compiti delle vacanze. 

Anche quel pomeriggio Lucius distolse la sua attenzione dal Gufo che gli aveva appena recapitato una lettera, per far scivolare il suo sguardo sul figlio.Il ragazzo, piuttosto alto per la sua età, con quella pelle ancor più cerea nella luce dirompente del giorno sostenne quello sguardo per alcuni istanti, prima di prendere posto svogliatamente nella poltrona di fronte a quella di Lucius. 

Suo padre sembrava sopra pensiero… Draco indugiò ad osservare quelle sue lunghe dita aristocratiche, il foglio di pergamena stretto tra il pollice ed il palmo. Lucius Malfoy ripose la missiva con una misteriosa smorfia di disgusto sulle labbra esangui - ormai Draco conosceva quell’espressione - ma quale che fosse la seccatura, in quel momento non ne fece parola.

Gettò con noncuranza la missiva sul tavolo, dunque la sua figura imponente si alzò.“Credo che andrò a stendermi, nella stanza sotto. Oggi si muore di caldo. 

"Perché non vieni anche tu?”

Draco si scollò di buon grado dall’ampia poltrona.Adorava la ‘stanza sotto’. Si trattava di un piccolo locale annesso al laboratorio di Pozioni - quello che fungeva anche da deposito per sostanze rare e proibite, il cui ingresso non era visibile dal primo piano della casa. 

Al suo interno era stato ricreato una sorta di ambiente piuttosto piacevole da frequentare in estate, dotato di una gran quantità di posti comodi in cui sdraiarsi. Le pareti erano di pietra, e l’effetto refrigerante era di gran lunga migliore di qualsiasi incantesimo si potesse utilizzare durante il caldo torrido dei mesi estivi. 

Draco faceva lì il suo ‘sonnellino pomeridiano’ dall’età di sei anni, all’inizio, per farglielo fare sua madre aveva fatto in modo che Lucius lo accompagnasse, assopendosi a sua volta…nei mesi più caldi dell’anno funzionava.Col tempo, i suoi genitori avevano smesso di invitare Draco a ‘dormire un po’ dopo pranzo’, ma il ragazzo aveva continuato lo stesso ad assopirsi su quei comodi giacili rivestiti di morbide e fresche stoffe, specialmente se suo padre gli faceva compagnia. 

 

Era uno dei rari momenti di vera intimità che conoscesse, era stato lì che Draco aveva posto all'uomo più anziano le prime domande che non si era sentito di formulare a sua madre, l’estate precedente.Mentre la pesante porta si chiudeva silenziosa e i due entravano in quell’ambiente piacevolmente calmo e fresco, Draco fu sopraffatto da un pensiero che aveva uno strano retrogusto di colpa.Suo padre non lo guardava, stava prendendo posto su uno di quei divanetti, di fronte all’imponente libreria colma di ossa e vecchie ampolle essiccate che riempiva quasi tutta la parete nord - anche lì c’erano cose che sarebbero state bene nel vicino ambiente. 

La lunga figura di Lucius si stese con un evidente sospiro di sollievo, rilassando le spalle. Draco - che ormai era un ragazzo grande - stava pensando a cosa sarebbe successo semmai suo padre si fosse accorto di ciò che aveva fatto.Aveva sbirciato nello scaffale alto della biblioteca dello studio, quello che gli era sempre stato ‘proibito’. 

Era entrato nello studio in assenza di suo padre - cosa che ciò non avrebbe dovuto fare.Mentre suo padre ora steso sulla schiena guardava il soffitto sul quale un incantesimo riproduceva scene di antiche battaglie e costellazioni, Draco prese posto sulla chaise-longue accanto alla sua, senza smettere di sbirciarlo.Quella che Lucius occupava era molto grande, e Draco sapeva che l’uomo, quando si assopiva si svegliava sempre dopo di lui. 

 

In genere (e Draco non aveva idea del perché) toccava a sua madre svegliarlo. 

Lui del resto emergeva da quei brevi sonnellini pomeridiani con la testa già immersa nella cena, o pensando a qualcosa da fare con i suoi amici, o alle ore di luce ancora disponibili per volare… e schizzava via veloce.Draco lasciò scorrere lo sguardo su quel profilo altero, pallido ed aguzzo.

“Sono assolutamente esausto… Incredibile, cosa é successo quest’anno ad Hogwarts.”

Draco conosceva quel discorso. Ridacchiò. 

“Si, e tu non l’hai visto ‘insegnare’…non sa nemmeno allacciarsi le scarpe!”Si trattava di Hagrid, ovviamente: a Lucius il fatto che ora il Custode insegnasse Cura delle Creature Magiche non andava giù.Lucius emise un gemito disgustato, il sorriso di Draco si allargò: adorava mettere in difficoltà quell’Hagrid, che stravedeva per Potter…ma Lucius guardava la faccenda sotto un altro punto di vista.Draco seguì con lo sguardo il cambiamento di espressione nei suoi pallidi occhi grigi.I capelli chiari occhieggiavano da sotto il lungo, pallido collo esposto adesso.

“Non mi piace che tu debba passare tutto questo tempo con… _quella specie di gigante_. Non stai imparando niente.”

“No, non é vero, sto imparando come far infuriare Potter.”

Lucius sbuffò. 

“Lo sai di cosa parlo. Materie. Rendimento scolastico…” 

Il suo tono era molto serio. 

“Oh, dai… in Pozioni, sono bravo. 

Se solo quella babbanastra della Granger non fosse sempre lì con la mano alzata!” 

Spesero alcuni minuti su questo argomento - Lucius era inorridito dal semplice fatto che i figli di Babbani potessero accedere ad Hogwarts e non mancò di ribadire il concetto- ma era un argomento eviscerato tante volte, così a fondo che presto le voci languirono.Draco scivolò all’improvviso in un sonno sodo, piuttosto profondo. 

Suo padre si voltò a scrutarlo, non sentendolo replicare da oltre cinque minuti, sorrise appena con quelle sue labbra sottili, poi decise di concedersi qualche momento di meritato riposo a sua volta. Si, era stata una giornata lunga. 

C’era qualcosa di sottile, morbido e sinuoso premuto contro il suo fianco.Riportò a galla la coscienza di Lucius dal sonno…ma non proprio in superficie. Distinse la sensazione di una gamba - qualcosa di tenero- che lo sfiorava e c’era il suo basso ventre, a giudicare da quel che sentiva, in fiamme.Le sue palpebre chiare fremettero sussultando, il suo volto pallido ed appuntito era ancora languido di sonno. I suoi fianchi risposero ai tocchi guizzanti, teneri di quella che era una lingua intenta a lambirlo, si inarcarono quasi spontaneamente. 

La morbida presenza al suo fianco parve rispondere ai suoi tocchi, si mosse ancora come una specie di onda, Lucius percepì labbra avvolgerlo completamente, circondarlo.

_ “Oh…Cissy…dio…si tesoro…” mormorò  con voce leggermente impastata ed in quel momento il suo braccio sinistro si mosse, stringendo la curva tenera del suo fianco.  _

Ma c’era qualcosa di _troppo_ spigoloso, troppo acerbo nel fianco di sua moglie… _Lucius Malfoy spalancò di colpo gli occhi, il suo sonno si squarciò._

 

Il suo sbadiglio non affiorò mai… _si congelò, come la sua espressione nel momento in cui abbassava finalmente lo sguardo._

Poi semplicemente scattò come una corda troppo tesa: spinse via suo figlio di peso. 

 

“ _Ma che cazzo fai?! Piccolo lurido…!_ ” 

 

Draco atterrò sul duro pavimento, i suoi capelli chiari gli finirono di fronte al volto, il ragazzo non pensò, alla parola che aveva sentito usare da suo padre, non pensò a quanto fosse duro il pavimento, si sentiva stordito, annichilito. 

Suo padre torreggiava su di lui, assolutamente sconvolto, nella mente di Draco il modo in cui lo aveva apostrofato riecheggiava come un gran colpo di cannone, assieme a quella parola così aliena per lui, nella bocca dell’uomo più anziano. 

Lucius lo aveva afferrato rapidamente per le spalle ora, curvandosi su di lui, lo scosse per un attimo, dunque lo lasciò andare. Draco colse con un tuffo al cuore la sua mano destra armeggiare tremante con la chiusura dei pantaloni 

“Che diavolo fai?! Dove… dove hai visto una cosa del genere?! _Hai…hai guardato nello scaffale alto del mio studio, vero?!_ ” 

Lucius stava urlando sul suo volto, Draco non osava alzare gli occhi, ora piangeva calde lacrime.Draco indietreggiava, la mente sconvolta. 

Gli era sembrato così bello quello che aveva visto…in quei raffinati vecchi tomi, così bella l’espressione sul volto lavato dal piacere dei protagonisti delle storie, era come quella di suo padre qualche istante prima…gli era venuto così naturale accoccolarsi di fronte a quel tepore rassicurante, a quell’odore di pino e magnolia…una fragranza costosa… _Draco stava correndo su per le scale di pietra, poi via fino alla sua stanza.Draco aveva un confuso ricordo di quelle ore successive_. 

 

Sapeva di aver passato momenti orribili, certo di aver fatto qualcosa di irreparabile…certo di ricevere altrettanti schiaffi da sua madre, quando si fosse azzardato ad uscire dalla sua stanza… _ma nessuno aveva spalancato la porta per urlargli contro_.

Aveva pianto per molto tempo, colto da un qualcosa di terribile, lancinante ed enorme che aveva deciso di dilaniarlo. Qualcosa che sbatteva cieco, terrorizzato, senza ali, il morso che solo attanaglia un amante respinto.Gli faceva male la schiena nel punto in cui aveva battuto. 

 

A cena, nessuno disse una parola.Lucius si comportava come sempre.

Sua madre si comportava come sempre. 

Ci furono i soliti moniti e le solite raccomandazioni.

I discorsi di sempre.  


La paura e il turbamento di Draco stemperarono nella confortante, terribile, benefica sensazione di averla scampata - questo lo ricordava, in quella estate stralunata - mentre si assopiva pensando ancora alla collera di suo padre, sperando con tutto il cuore che non riaffiorasse.

Non era riaffiorata. 

Draco finì per dimenticarsi del tutto di quel bizzarro episodio, il sussulto possente di desiderio, così confuso eppure potente che lo aveva portato infine ad accoccolarsi in silenzio accanto al corpo dormiente di suo padre per chinarsi in quel modo su di lui, tutto scivolò via assieme agli anni.Tornò ad Hogwarts, dopo tutto si era trattato di vacanze brevi… e suo padre fu così impegnato per i mesi successivi da non comparire a casa se non a tarda notte - al ritorno da lunghe riunioni segrete. 

 

 

Venne la scuola, vennero gli amici, venne quel dannato Potter ad inacidirgli come sempre il sangue, venne il suo primo vero bacio. 

 

* * *

All’età di sedici anni Draco aveva ormai un confuso ricordo di quell’episodio, ne conservava nel petto solo una forma smussata, uno strano amalgama di tenerezza e contorto desiderio. 

Aveva quasi rimosso il ricordo della furiosa erezione che di colpo si era ritrovato addosso, contemplando quel lungo collo pallido riverso, il profilo abbandonato di suo padre, anche di quel fremito possente, inanimato era rimasta solo una strana eco. In più, il laboratorio si estese man mano fino a quella piccola stanza adiacente, e le chaise longue tornarono ai piani superiori. Normali cambiamenti nell’arredo, che si verificano di continuo nel corso degli anni, dopo tutto.Un solo pensiero era rimasto tale e quale: ah si, adorava suo padre. 

 

* *  
  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”

 

Draco Malfoy, quasi diciassette anni si voltò esterrefatto verso l’uomo in piedi di fronte al focolare.Suo padre non lo guardava, gli dava il profilo scarno. 

 

“Ma si…mi spiace di averti sbattuto in terra, e di averti chiamato…in quel modo. Me ne rammarico.” 

 

Gli occhi pallidi del ragazzo nel suo completo scuro si strinsero appena, una ombra vacua, inconsistente li attraversò fugace come un lampo. 

 

“ _Oh… non fa nulla, padre._ ” 

 

Buttò lì, perché ormai non ricordava assolutamente l’episodio di riferimento - tranne per un piccolo, strano accenno di calore al centro del petto - e non aveva voglia di chiedere ulteriori informazioni. 

Però qualcun altro non aveva dimenticato.Qualcun altro aveva avuto bisogno di sfogarsi furiosamente, silenziosamente, una volta da solo nel grande sotterraneo, tanti anni prima ormai.La sensazione di un fianco magro, non femmineo, rivelatore…guizzante sotto la stretta del palmo della mano e quella lunga coscia scarna premuta addosso, qualcun altro non aveva dimenticato. Qualcun altro evocava quella sensazione ogni volta che aveva un amante, o - raramente, quando accadeva - sua moglie nel letto. 

  
Qualcun altro aveva continuato a lasciar scivolare lo sguardo sulla morbida curva della schiena di Draco, che si faceva via via più ampia, per poi distogliere lo sguardo quando suo figlio si voltava…senza osare muovere un dito, dire o fare nulla.  
Il ricordo di quel fianco fragile, il fantasma di quelle labbra guizzanti, goffe...ingigantito, abnorme, necessario... _segreto_.  
  
_Senza non gli era possibile più possibile eccitarsi._  
   
.  
  



End file.
